1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to racks for storing rectangular items. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved rack for storing compact disc cases, such rack having a modular nature for expansion of storage capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous arrangements for the storage of rectangular items such as books, albums and videocassette cases have been known for many years. Such arrangements have included a horizontal base member with vertical sidewalls against which the items may rest, such as a self with bookends. Other arrangements have included modular racks including vertical side members supporting base, and sometimes rear wall members, with the items, such as videocassette cases, supported upon the base member and rear wall, with one of the stored cases abutting against one of the side members and the remaining cases abutting against an adjacent stored case.
In recent years optical storage media such as compact and video discs have gained widespread popularity due to increased storage capacity and decreased data corruption compared to other available storage media. Such discs are typically stored in cases having a generally rectangular form, with length and depth dimensions slightly larger than that of the associated disc, and a thickness slightly larger than the thickness of the disc. However, since the discs are relatively thin, the thickness of these cases is disproportionately small compared to the length and depth. This results in the cases being statically unsteady when attempted to be stored in an upright position resting upon the thickness dimension.
To overcome this problem, it has been known to provide storage units for such optical media consisting of a plurality of vertically stacked shelves, with each shelf sized to receive a storage case resting upon the length and width dimension faces, in a much more statically stable configuration. While such storage arrangements are serviceable, they require a large amount of space compared to the volume actually occupied by the storage cases, and are thus inefficient. While bookend arrangements are also employed for such cases, the ease of movement of the bookends combined with the instability of the cases when stored in the upright position combine to often result in falling of the cases, especially the remaining cases when one or more cases is removed from the storage position.